Various devices and methodologies have been suggested for the controlled culture of cells and cell lines. Such devices can facilitate controlled delivery of supportive materials, toxins, other challenge materials and the like. However, these devices each possess attributes which are subject to improvement and enhancement. Typical culture devices require the culture and maintenance of several thousand cells at minimum. It can be appreciated that an environment having several thousand or more cells can make it difficult to study or observe reactions and functions on an individual cellular or subcellular level. Thus, the need to provide cell culture devices which can sustain cell populations between 1 and approximately 10,000 is largely unmet.